gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mazda DEMIO GL-X '97
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Mazda |year = 1997 |drivetrain = |engine = Mazda B5E |torque = 94.0 lb-ft |power = 96 BHP |displacement = 1498 cc |length = 3800 mm |width = 1670 mm |height = 1535 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda DEMIO GL-X '97 is a Road car produced by Mazda. It so far appeared only in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series, before being overshadowed by its 1999 equivalent. Colors There are sixteen colors available for this vehicle: * Chaste White * Chaste White/Black Bumper * Silver Stone Metallic * Silver Stone Metallic/Black Bumper * Classic Red * Classic Red/Black Bumper * Passion Rose Mica * Passion Rose Mica/Black Bumper * Sparkle Green Metallic * Sparkle Green Metallic/Black Bumper * Excellent Green Mica * Excellent Green Mica/Black Bumper * Aquarius Blue Mica * Aquarius Blue Mica/Black Bumper * Indigo Blue Metallic * Indigo Blue Metallic/Black Bumper In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Mazda Demio may not be a sexy looking coupe, but it's still one of the most popular cars in the Mazda range. Tall, boxy looks ensure it stands out from the crowd, while design details like the built-in plastic bull bar add to its wacky appeal. It looks unconventional then, but when it comes to the engine, things get rather more ordinary. There's a choice of two units, a 1.3-litre, four-cylinder, single overhead cam or a 1.5-litre version of the same engine. The former produces 83BHP at 6,000rpm, while the latter a moderately more impressive 100BHP, also at 6,000rpm. Both cars do their most impressive work at the top end of the rev range. As you might expect performance is less than scintillating. The smaller engined car manages the 0-60mph sprint in just over 14 seconds before maxing out at just under 100mph. The 1.5-litre car meanwhile, only marginally betters those figures. With either engine there's a choice of a five-speed manual gearbox or a three-speed automatic. The suspension set up on the Demio is not exactly ideal for track work. MacPherson struts on the front are backed up by torsion beams on the rear, its softly sprung though and that, plus its high-rise body, means there's plenty of body roll when it comes to a corner. Its front wheel drive set up also adds to the tendency to understeer. The braking system on the Demio is a standard discs on the front and shoes on the back set up, but with the kind of performance the Demio has to offer, it's more than enough. The top model GL-X edition does at least have the addition of ABS brakes as standard. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Mazda New Cars dealership for 14,560 Credits. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Mazda Used Cars dealership for around 8,000-10,000 Credits. Pictures -R-Mazda_Demio_GL-X_'97.jpg|A Mazda DEMIO GL-X '97 with racing modifications applied. File:ADEMNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:A2glnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2 File:A2glnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race